


A Noya le duele la cabeza.

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Secret Crush, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tanaka conoce muy bien a su mejor amigo, Noya, por lo que sabe que hay algo que lo ha estado preocupando esos últimos días. Y lo más probable es que tenga que ver con la estrella del equipo, Asahi.





	A Noya le duele la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? 

Tanaka miraba a su mejor amigo confundido por su nula concentración en el juego. Acababan de empezar el segundo set en uno de los partidos que hacían como práctica en el campamento de entrenamiento. Si su equipo no se ponía las pilas tendrían que correr de nuevo la ladera y la verdad era que ninguno tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo. Por lo que todos los puntos que Noya estaba dejando caer a su lado sin inmutarse comenzaban a fastidiar al resto.

—Uhm... ¿Qué? Nada —respondió Nishinoya frunciendo su ceño. Sacudió su cabeza eliminando los pensamientos que llevaban taladrando su cerebro desde hacía un rato e intentó enfocarse en el partido. Sin embargo, le era inevitable mirar a su derecha y encontrarse a la estrella de su equipo brillar como tal. Hoy, Asahi le parecía sumamente más atractivo que el resto de los días y no entendía el por qué. Conocía al chico desde hacía dos años y siempre había pensado que era muy guapo: Alto, de pelo castaño claro y tan largo que podría llegar a trenzarlo, y con unos ojos grandes, profundos y marrones. Su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, quizás tendría más músculo, pero estaba seguro que eso no era. Seguía pensando en el por qué se sentía tan extraño cuando el mayor se encontraba cerca. Había llegado al punto en el que ni si quiera podía estar a solas con él porque se ponía nervioso, desviaba la mirada e incluso dejaba de oír lo que decía porque solo podía escuchar a su corazón ir a mil por hora. 

Noya empezaba a pensar que estaba repudiando a Asahi y tenía miedo. ¡Con lo que admiraba al chico como para alejarse de él! 

El partido acabó, Karasuno había vuelto a perder. Los chicos tuvieron que volver a correr como penalización. Cuando terminaron el castigo, Tanaka interceptó de nuevo al líbero del equipo.

—Me vas a decir ya el por qué estás tan raro. 

Nishinoya pegó un pequeño salto sorprendido. Se quedó mirando a Tanaka, quien lo veía serio y se dijo así mismo que no podía salir de esa, su amigo sabía que algo ocurría con él y estaba seguro de que no iba a parar hasta que lo confesara. Pensó en si contarle la verdad al completo o solo a medias, a lo mejor Tanaka pensaría que Noya realmente odia a Asahi, y esto era la última cosa que quería en el mundo. Suspiró dándose por vencido.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez la sensación de que, no sé, como que estás nervioso cuando estás con una persona concreta? 

—¿Cómo cuando pasas cerca de un grupo de pandilleros o algo así? —Preguntó confundido el rapado. Habían comenzado a caminar a sus habitaciones donde tendrían que coger la ropa para asearse ya que el día de entrenamiento había acabado. Noya negó con rapidez.

—No, no en plan nervioso de miedo. Nervioso a lo "mañana nos vamos a Tokio para entrenar con los grandes equipos de la ciudad". —Tanaka se paró en seco, sorprendido y dejando abrir su boca en un sonoro "Ohh".

—¿Nervioso a lo "Kiyoko va a venir con nosotros"? 

Noya asintió y juró ruborizarse, sin embargo la mala luz del pasillo evitó que su amigo se diera cuenta de ello. 

—¡Te gusta alguien! ¿Y ahora me lo vienes a contar? Quién es la afortunada por la que te sientes nervioso —dijo rápidamente consiguiendo que ahora el sorprendido fuera el propio líbero. ¿Gustar de sentirse atraído? ¿Como cuándo decidió inscribirse en Karasuno por el uniforme de las chicas? ¿Como cuando vio a Kiyoko por primera vez? 

—Imposible —respondió con poca facilidad, había meditado la respuesta.

—Ah, ¿por qué?

Nishinoya miró hacia los lados para comprobar que en el pasillo no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. Con la misma, atrajo del brazo a Tanaka hasta tener su oreja al alcance de su boca y al oído le susurró: —Porque con quién me siento nervioso al lado es un chico. 

—No homo pero que sepas que te pueden gustar tanto las chicas como los chicos —dijo él, arqueando una ceja y zafándose del agarre de su amigo. Noya suspiró hastiado.

—Bah, no lo entiendes...

Tanaka se ofendió con la misma. ¿Cómo que no lo entendía? Estaba seguro de que lo hacía e incluso más que el propio Noya, quien parecía pasar por una fase de negación ante sus sentimientos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se restregó los ojos con ellas. —Venga, ¿lo conozco?

—Sí. 

—¿Soy yo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por Dios, ¡no! Que asco Ryou, de verdad, que mala imagen...

Tanaka pasó por el alto el comentario degradando su aspecto porque estaba seguro de que en el fondo Noya pensaba que podrían llegar a hacer una buena pareja. 

—Entonces es Asahi. 

Noya, que se había relajado con el comentario anterior, se tensó de inmediato. Volvió a mirar el pasillo asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación. Se acercó a un paso peligroso a su amigo con el ceño fruncido tal chihuahua enfadado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba Tanaka. Nishinoya trata bien a la mayoría de la gente además de ser muy agradable. Solo hay dos motivos, desde que está en el Karasuno, lo suficientemente buenos como para que cualquiera trabe una enemistad con él: El volleyball , por la competitividad entre equipos queriendo ganar en cualquier momento, y Kiyoko, debido a los que intentan acercarse y coquetear con ella. Sin embargo, esas últimas semanas se había añadido un tercer motivo: Asahi. Siendo tan diferentes en cualquiera de los sentidos, Noya se había pegado a Azumane cual lapa y este ni si quiera hacía el amago de quitarla. 

—¿Sabes cuando decimos, en medio broma, que Daichi y Suga están saliendo en secreto porque parecen una versión juvenil de nuestros padres? —Noya asintió desinteresado —Pues es algo parecido lo que ocurre con Asahi y contigo. 

Nishinoya dio marcha atrás sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del universo. ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos cuándo el no tenía ni idea aún de ellos? Se sacudió el pelo sin saber qué decir, mucho menos qué pensar. ¿Y si Asahi se había dado cuenta también? No podría soportar la vergüenza. Y entonces su rendimiento en los entrenamientos y partidos bajaría, y finalmente optarían por echarle del equipo. No podría soportar nada de eso. Oh... ¿Era la negatividad de Asahi lo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo?

—Y hablando del Rey de Roma... —Murmuró Tanaka mirando a su derecha. Asahi caminaba recién salido de la ducha hacia ellos con una toalla sobre sus hombros y su pelo suelto pegado a su frente. Noya miró a su mejor amigo horrorizado, sobre todo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Asahi para saludarlo y con la misma desaparecer del pasillo, dejándolos solos.

—Eh, ¿estás bien, Yuu? Pareces mareado —contempló el mayor nada más acercarse. Sin hablar, el contrario asintió con la cabeza. Asahi alzó una ceja sumamente confundido. —¿Sí a... qué estás bien?

Noya volvió a asentir. Asahi dejó el tema a pesar de lo poco convencido que se encontraba.

—Vale... Quería preguntare una cosa, ¿puedo? 

Y otra vez asintió. 

—¿Me estás evitando?

Se quedaron en un silencio bastante incómodo. Asahi, que había preguntado sin rodeos porque llevaba todo el campamento intentando hablar con el líbero sin éxito alguno, miraba a Noya esperando una respuesta mientras que este, anonadado, debatía entre contar la verdad y con ello sus extraños sentimientos hacia su persona, o bien mentirle y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. 

—Ehh... —La respuesta todavía se tenía que procesar. —¿No?

El mayor alzó una ceja. —¿Lo estás preguntando?

—¿Qué? No. Bueno, sí. —Nishinoya se encontraba realmente agobiado y no tenía idea alguna de cómo arreglar la situación en la que él solito se había metido. —Me duele la cabeza, creo que voy a irme...

Asahi le agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escaparse lo que conllevó a que por casi Noya escupiera su corazón. Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Le iba a besar cómo en una película de romance? ¿Le confesaría sus sentimientos y le juraría amor eterno? Asahi, como si fuera a cámara lenta, llevó una de sus manos a la cara contraria. A escasos centímetros de rozar su mejilla con sus increíblemente suaves dedos, cambió la trayectoria radicalmente hacia su frente.

—La verdad es que estás un poco caliente, deberías mirar si tienes fiebre. 

Nishinoya, completamente rojo, se alejó de Asahi. Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en estupideces y a su vez, por soñar en que se hicieran realidad. Rió de una forma nerviosa para despreocupar a su amigo y se llevó la mano a la frente en un saludo militar.

—Claro que sí, lo haré, voy a ello, sí. Buenas noches, Asahi, que descanses. —Noya huyó entonces de la escena preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido en apenas diez minutos. Se volvió a revolver el pelo frustrado, al parecer iba a ser cierto que realmente le gustaba Asahi. Vaya completo desastre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, esta es la primera obra que publico así que tened piedad, porfi. Tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte pero no sé cuando. Pues eso. Hasta luego :$


End file.
